


A family of another world

by KutxinhaDC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, concerned brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutxinhaDC/pseuds/KutxinhaDC
Summary: Reader watches an emotional episode of Supernatural and starts praying for the characters. This leads her to wake up the next morning in another room in another world. She does not mind one bit at the end!
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 21





	A family of another world

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever guys. This isnt my native language so i decided to start with something small. You guys let me know what you think. Any errors are all mine. And i do not own any of the characters. Thankyou. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

You cried or ass of with this episode. It always hits you hard when you see any of your boys get hurt. So when the episode finishes, you close your laptop and go to bed. Before realising what you were doing, you were already praying. “ Please dont give them anymore suffering, they need stability they need someone to remind them who they are, please give them a fair unpainful end”.   
You knew you were ridiculous. What were you doing? Praying for imaginary people??? They are not real in your world?? Sure they are, but they are actors not hunters or angels!! Anyway. You went to sleep after all. 

The next day, you woke up with a familiar voice in the hallways. Your head was still a bit sleepy so you just thought it was Joseph, yohr brother. He is so loud in the mornings. You slowly came to yourself and saw that you were in a different room in a different bed. “Where am i?” You got up and walked to the tiny bathroom connected to your room. Somehow you ended up with a room that had its own bathroom, how cool??  
You got ready for your shower and realised you had none of your stuff with you. So you tried to go outside to find someone that could give you some answers. 

“Hello?? Someone here???” You called but no one answered. You approached what seemed to be the kitchen when you heard voices. You hid behind the wall to listen and you took a peak at who was there. 

“I dont know Sammy, i think we should have one of us stay with her, just in case”. “ In case of what Dean, she passed all the tests, she may have some answers once she wakes up, maybe it was a transitional thing like the last case we had.” You saw and heard the Winchester talking. So they knew you were here?? Was it even real? Why were you here with them??? It wasnt possible. You thought you may still be dreaming. You started to breath harshly once you realised you were not even in the same world and that you were in the presence of Sam and Dean. Dean heard you and called you in. “We can hear you. Why dont you step out?? Have some bacon.”   
You steped out very slowly keeping your head down. A plate of bacon and toast with eggs was put in front of you. You only looked at it without a word or a movement.   
Sam just went for it. “You can eat it. Its for you.”   
“Yeh and then we get some answers.”   
You scrunched your nose at that but began eating nonetheless. Dean didnt wait until you finished to start with the questions. “ whats your name??”   
You shyly answered “ i am Y/N”. You were trying so hard to restrain yourself around them. You were fascinated but almost scared too?? “ Y/N, doo ok you remember what happened to you? How you ended up here?” Sam asked, concern on his face.   
You slowly looked at him. “ I remember being in my room yesterday night, watching an episode of a show in my laptop and going to bed after that. Then I wake up here.”   
“You didnt saw that light??? “ Dean questions, not very amused.   
“Dean, she may not remember it if she was sleeping the all time.”   
“What a hell was that light anyway??”   
“ Still researching it. Nothing so far.”   
You were getting confused, what light. You don’t remember any light.   
“What are you guys talking about? What light?”   
Sam explains: “ we came back from one of our trips and 10mins later there was this huge earthquake that got our power grid down. We saw this huge light come out of the dungeon and There you were, on the floor. We tested you and Dean got you to the room you just woke up in.” 

Thats would make sense why you didn’t remember anything. You were asleep trough the all event.   
“Oh!”   
“Oh??? Thats it??”   
“ i dont know what you want me to tell you Dean, I didn’t do anything from the other side for this to happened if thats what you’re thinking.”   
“Of course you didnt!”  
“Y/N, think back, any little thing, any detail can help.” Sam was trying to understand the situation, and honestly you had an idea of what my have cause it but you did not want to believe it, plus you were to ashamed.   
“I don’t remember, sorry.”  
——————————————————————————  
3hours later 

You finished your shower and had on an old t shirt that Dean complied on lending it to you. It was big enough to be like a dress in you, so you didnt mind much. Its was warm in the bunker and you stayed in your room until Sam came knock at your door and you realised you had only a t and underwear on. You covered as much as you could and told him to come in.   
“Hey Sam.”  
“Hey. Dont mind Dean he is actually happy to have a girl around.”  
“I bet he is. Too bad im not his type though.” You both chuckled.   
“Nah, every girl is Dean’s type trust me.”   
You laughed at that.   
“ no but seriously now. I know that you were not telling us the all truth when he said nothing happened before you came here.”   
“ I watched supernatural!! You guys” you blurted out super fast. Then you emended it. But thats it. 

Sam looked at you with wide eyes and said “ oh so something about that then?? You were in another world?? Not even from this one??”   
“Yeh” you put your head down again.   
“Oh!” Sam exclaimed.   
“ i got an idea, maybe Cas can help.”

Now it was your turn to get wide eyes.   
“Cas??” A pause... “ How can he help??”  
Sam prayed to him and you hear a flutter of wings in your room.   
“Hello Sam.”   
“ Hi Cas, this is Y/N and she is from another alternative universe. I think she may have accidentally triggered something when she was in her world.”   
Cas looks at you and then turns back to Sam.  
“ Was this what cause yesterday’s disturbance?”  
“ you felt that too?”  
“Yes. But i was unable to detect the source of the energy. Now it all makes sense. It came from her.” He looks at you again. You take a minute too long just staring at him.   
“ I was just watching you guys on my laptop” then i went to bed and i woke up here and Sam and Dean told me about this all light thing.”  
“ Did anything happened between the time you finished watching us and when you went to bed?”  
“I asked her that already? She says no but im nit sure I believe her.”  
Great and now you knew you could not hide your little prayer cause Cas would know that you are lying.  
“I may have prayed a little. Its stupid i know but i felt somehow connected to your pains. Sorry.”  
“You prayed??” Dean stepped in when he heard the conversation while passing trough your room.   
“ You prayed to Cas?” Dean asked.   
“No, not Cas really, just in general i guess.”   
“She’s telling the truth, i could not hear anything. However, depending on what type of prayer you did Y/N, it may have been sufficient to open up a portal for a few seconds.”   
“Wow some powerful stuff there. I didnt know prayer could do that.” Dean argued. 

“ Usually it cant, but if she had energy accumulated over the years and loaded up in one prayer, it is possible”.   
You could not believe your ears. So one prayer and you could be anywhere?? How did that work? And why you??   
It didnt matter though cause you just didnt want to go back to your shitty life. Hunting wouldnt be a better option but at least you would be with people who were loyal and actually cared for each other.   
You decided to tell them what really happened and they were more than happy to let you stay as long as you wouldn’t hunt alone and much less without training.


End file.
